Dragon Force 5 Timeline
Good Times Bat Times Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers Episode February 21 1990 #Silbuster Manga December 20,1992 #Max's Embarrassing Date Disney's House of Mouse Episode January 19 2002 #Angel Lilo and Stitch Episode January 5, 2004 #Summer Wars: Love Machine Debut August 1, 2009 #1st Episode of Adventure Time April 5, 2010 #1st Episode of Regular Show September 6, 2010 #Alpha and Omega September 8, 2010 #1st Episode of Symbionic Titan September 17, 2010 #1st Episode of Panty and Stocking October 1, 2010 #1st Episode of Tuff Puppy October 2, 2010 #1st Episode of My Little Pony October 10, 2010 #PlayStation Move Heroes March 22, 2011 #Leafie Hen into the Wind: One Eyed Weasel Debut July 28, 2011 #Fiona and Cake Adventure Time Episode: Ice Queen Debut September 5, 2011 #Jake vs Me-Mow Adventure Time Episode: Fan Art Villain Me-Mow Debut November 21, 2011 #Marceline's Closet Adventure Time Episode December 12, 2011 #Canterlot Wedding Part 1 My Little Pony: Queen Chrysalis in hiding April 14, 2012 (Screening) April 21, 2012 (TV) #Canterlot Wedding Part 2 My Little Pony: Queen Chrysalis appears April 14, 2012 (Screening) April 21, 2012 (TV) #I Fight Dragons Save World Get Girl May 3rd 2012 #1st Episode of Tron Uprising May 18, 2012 #1st Episode of Wizards vs Aliens October 29, 2012 #PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale November 20, 2012 #Sly Cooper Thieves in Time February 5, 2013 #1st Episode of Wander over Yonder August 16, 2013 #1st Episode of Kill la Kill October 4, 2013 #1st Episode of Rick and Morty December 2, 2013 #Power Ponies My Little Pony Episode December 21, 2013 #Bats My Little Pony Episode December 28, 2013 #1st Episode of Star Wars Rebels October 3, 2014 #Big Hero 6 October 23, 2014 #Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric: Lyric Debut November 11, 2014 #1st Episode of Rimba Racer January 10, 2015 #1st Episode of Star vs the Forces of Evil January 18, 2015 #The Return Steven Universe Episode: Jasper Debut March 12, 2015 #Phantom Boy: The Man with Broken Face Debut September 12, 2015 #1st Episode of The Lion Guard November 22, 2015 #El Americano January 22 2016 #OK KO Lakewood Plaza Turbo Game February 4, 2016 #''Regular Show in Space ''September 26, 2016 #1st Episode of Mech X4 November 11, 2016 #1st Episode of OK KO Lets Be Heroes August 1, 2017 #1st Episode of Ducktales Reboot August 12, 2017 #Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie November 23, 2017 #1st Episode of Final Space February 26, 2018 #1st Episode of Ballmasterz 9009 April 9, 2018 #Aggretsuko Netflix April 20, 2018 #Sonic IDW: Tangle Debut April 25 2018 #Cells at Work Anime: Pneumococcus Debut July 7th 2018 #Cells at Work Anime: Staphylococcus Aureus Debut July 14th 2018 #Shadow Wars Ducktales Reboot Episode August 18, 2018 #1st Episode of Gridman Anime October 7, 2018 #1st Episode of Tales of Arcadia 3Below December 21, 2018 #1st Episode of Power Rangers Beast Morphers March 2, 2019 #Detective Pikachu Movie May 10, 2019 #1st Episode of Kamen Rider Zero One September 1, 2019 #Steven Universe The Movie September 2, 2019 #Last Episode of OK KO September 6, 2019 #Hazbin Hotel Pilot October 28th 2019 #Rick and Morty Death Stranding Crossover Commercial Episode Nov 4, 2019 #Edge of Tomorty: Rick Die Rickpeat (Rick and Morty) November 10th 2019 #''Blacksad: Under the Skin ''November 14, 2019 #Helluva Boss Nov 25, 2019 Category:Browse